Mariposa
by Malasletras
Summary: La vida es dificil, sobre todo cuando miras hacia atrás y nada te gusta, y todo por no haber aceptado tus sentimientos, todo por el miedo que te corrompe sin razón./Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura ñ.ñ atrasado -.-U/


Lo sé, quieren matarme, este shot era para el domingo pasado :S para el cumple de Saku ~.~ pero por el amado colegio no e tenido tiempo u.u.  
Pero aqui esta.  
Es como un recuento de muchos cumpleaños de Sakura, su vida, y la especial participación de Naruto en ella, y la manera en como su pasado afecta el presente, y como el deseo de ser aceptada por los demas te hace convertirte en algo qu odias u.u me dio pena.

* * *

Las mariposas vuelan, juegan, revolotean.

Y se van.

Agito mis manitas para alcanzar una mariposa amarillenta.

Me encanta jugar en el patio de mi madre, y más ahora que mi papá no me deja estar mucho dentro de casa porque mamá está enferma.

El otro día cuando entré, asustada por los repentinos gritos que a veces lanzaba mi madre, la encontré vomitando un líquido rojo. Me puse a llorar, porque pensé que era sangre. Pero mi padre dijo que era la jalea de frambuesa que había comido al almuerzo. Y me reí mucho.

_Que ilusa._

Volví al patio canturreando y seguí correteando mariposas, al parecer a ellas les gusta el jardín tanto como a mi, debe ser por las flores, tenemos de todos colores. Mis favoritas son las Naranjas. Amo el Naranjo, más que el rosa pero mi papá dice que me tiene que gustar el rosa, porque el rosa es para niñas. Mi papá no entiende, mi mama siempre me compraba los vestidos del color que quería pero hace mucho tiempo que no salimos de compras. Siempre está acostada y suele afirmarse de todo. A veces grita sin razón y tirita aunque no haga frío, su mirada esmeralda ahora es color verde musgo y sus cabellos rosas adquirieron un feo tono rojo.

Cansada ya de tratar de alcanzar lo imposible, me acosté en el césped mirando al cielo.

Estaba despejado, sin ni una nube, parecía una habitación pintada de azul, me senté nuevamente y vi a lo lejos una caja botada, me acerqué y la alcé al cielo para poder apreciarla mejor.

Era de cartón. El cartón más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Era naranjo y tenía flores rosas y blancas.

La abrí, pero adentro no había nada.

Una mariposa amarillenta se posó junto a mí. Y la atrapé con la caja.

-Sakura-La voz pastosa y cansada de mi madre hizo que levantara la cara, estaba enojada, pero su voz no lo demostraba.

-Mami te vez fea, anda a dormir.- Dije preocupada.

Ella me ignoró y se sentó a mi lado, su largo vestido blanco, últimamente utilizado para todo, se veía rasgado, parecía una aparición forzosa, hubiera sido bueno entender lo que pasaba realmente en esa época.

-¿Por qué encerraste a esa mariposa?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé.- Respondí.

-Esa mariposa a pasado por muchas cosas- Mi madre me arrebató la caja y dejó salir a una ya, descolorida mariposa- Pasó por muchos cambios y transformaciones, y ahora, aunque está descolorida, sigue volando.- Finalizó.

-No entiendo- Respondí.

-No lo aras ahora, pero esa mariposa es como tu y como yo, no puedes quitarme la libertad de volar ¿Verdad Sakura?, no quieres atar a tu madre en este mundo para siempre, no con esta enfermedad a los huesos.- Dijo ella antes de que un ataque de tos la sacudiera.

-¿Pero mami, a donde vas a ir?- La curiosidad infantil es inocente, lo malo es recordar las respuestas sinceras cuando tienes uso de la razón.

-No voy a ningún lado, solo bajo tierra. No creo en el cielo hija.- Respondió ella.

-Pero mami, tu dijiste que el abuelito fue al cielo.- Dije confundida

-El fue al cielo porque creía en el hija, nunca llegarás a él si piensas que es imposible- Respondió y se recostó en el pasto

-Mami, ¿Algún día yo seré una mariposa?- Pregunté, mirando la que recién había dejado salir.

-Por supuesto, pero aún falta mucho.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora!

-jajajaja- Su suave pero cansada sonrisa se me contagió, ella cerró los ojos.-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- Aún con los ojos cerrados me acercó a ella y se sacó su collar y me lo puso en el cuello.

-Lo había olvidado- Dije mirando el dije con forma de mariposa.

-Me lo imaginaba-Su voz se perdió en un susurro y se quedó quieta.

Cuando cerró los ojos su piel ya no se veía sudorosa y su cabello volvió a ser de color rosa. Me quedé mirando a mi madre hasta que el sol estaba poniéndose.

-Mamá, tienes que despertar.

…

-Mamá

…

-¿Mamá?

…

Presa del pánico la tomé y comencé a zarandearla en mis brazos.

Era niña y a mis 5 años recién cumplidos no tenía idea de porqué, pero repentinamente empecé a llorar.

La luna salió y las mariposas se fueron, el bello jardín parecía sacado de una película de terror.

-¿Sakura?- La voz de mi padre me parecía lejana.-¿Está tu madre….contigo?- El temblor en su voz adulta era evidente.-Siento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños pero tuve que salir de misión y…- Mi papá se quedó estático cuando me vio llorando junto a mi más reciente descubrimiento infantil, la muerte.

-¿Papá…si a la oruga le costó tanto llegar a ser mariposa…por qué tiene que morir?- Pregunté sin saber exactamente que quería decir con esas palabras.

Mi papá me arrebató a mi mamá de los brazos y la llevó a dentro, al día siguiente la velamos.

-

-

-

-Sakura, no estoy seguro sobre la academia de ninjas, es algo muy duro, sobretodo para las Kunoichis, mira a tu madre- Dijo mi papá con el rostro agachado.

-Es algo en lo que ella me hubiera apoyado, además, ya estoy inscrita, y hoy es mi primer día, no podemos retractarnos ahora- Dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

- Sólo tienes 6 años.- Respondió él.

-Siete.-Respondí yo sin darle importancia.

-¿Cuándo…?... Lo siento, lo olvidé otra vez. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. ¿Hoy es 28 de Marzo no?- Dijo él apenado.

-No te preocupes, debes ir a dejarle flores a mamá.-Dije tratando de desviar el tema. No me gusta que recuerden que es mi cumpleaños, ni que me den mucha atención, basta con saber que es mi día.

-Después que te deje en la academia- Dijo resignado mi papá mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Sí.- Tomé mi pequeño bolsito y me encaminé con mi papá hacia la calle.

Nadie habló en el camino. Aún sentíamos el luto sobre nuestras cabezas. Observé el cabello negro de mi papá, su piel clara y sus ojos café claro. Aún era joven, pero no volvería a estar con ninguna otra que no fuera mamá.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa te tendré tu regalo, pórtate bien y perdóname…-Susurró mi papá mientras depositaba un beso en mi amplia frente.

-No te preocupes por mí, cuídate en tu misión, ¿Si?- Dije con sincera preocupación.

-Eres igual a ella, física y mentalmente- Suspiró- Lamento obligarte a madurar tan rápido.

-Aún soy una oruga- Dije con desgano.

-Y hablas como ella también, ojala no heredes su carácter…en fin, me tengo que ir.- Mi papá de despidió y se perdió entre todos los padres orgullosos que estaban ahí con sus hijos.

Iba a entrar al aula cuando caí en cuenta que mi papá se había llevado mi mochila.

Soltando un suspiro corrí hasta la salida, pero me tropecé y caí sobre un niño que caminaba por ahí.

-Cuanto lo siento- Me levanté, me sacudí la ropa y le ofrecí la mano para ayudar al rubio niño de ojos azules que parecía un poco cohibido. El tomó mi mano y se levantó. Me miró indeciso, era muy tímido así que le sonreí.

-Soy Sakura Haruno- Le dije ofreciendo mi mano, el la miró con tristeza, no entendía su comportamiento pero le eché a culpa a su timidez, le tomé su mano y la agité enérgicamente, el se sonrojó y sonrió débilmente.

-Mi nombre es Na…

-¡Sakura!- Mi papá me alejó bruscamente de él para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio, el niño rubio salió corriendo, con una mirada de susto.

-Papá fuiste muy gro…-Mi padre me interrumpió

-¡Sakura no te acerques a ese niño! ¡NUNCA!- Luego me abrazó con desesperación- ¿Qué pensaba el tercero?…yo sabia que esto era mala idea- No entendía las cosas que balbuceaba, aún estaba molesta por haber espantado al primer niño que tenía el valor de saludar.

-Mi mochila- Dije para alejarlo de mi, no tenía caso preguntarle cual fue el motivo de su desesperada interrupción, además quería volver y tal vez disculparme.

El me la entregó sin decir nada.

-Sakura, el es peligroso- Me volvió abrazar y luego desapareció en medio de una cortina de humo.

Corrí a la sala que me correspondía, los pasillos estaban vacíos y temí no poder volver a ver a ese niño, pero cuando entré al salón, ahí estaba él, sentado al lado de un niño con un perro y un chico con una coleta que tenía los brazos flexionados tras su espalda.

Miré a todos lados, el único puesto que quedaba se encontraba a mitad de fila.

-Pero mira que frente más grande- Gritó una voz femenina.

Me sentí avergonzada pero resistí el impulso de taparme la frente como una tonta.

-¿Se le pegó chicle en el pelo?- Gritó otra y muchos se sumaron a las risas.

Sonrosada, me senté en el último puesto, todos me dirigieron malas miradas y risas de burla hasta que el sensei llegó.

-Buenos días, yo soy Iruka-sensei y los ayudaré a convertirse en ninjas- Un hombre de tez bronceada y una coleta comenzó a hablarnos sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de nosotros, por lo que nos convertiríamos. Pero mi mirada vagó hasta al niño rubio nuevamente, llevaba un polera blanca con unos símbolos rojos y un pantalón negro.

No hablaba con nadie y mantenía la mirada baja.

Seguí mirándolo y perdí la noción del tiempo, el sensei dio que podíamos salir un rato y que cuando volviéramos nos enseñaría que era el chacra y como nos ayudaba en batalla.

El aula quedó vacía.

Salí al patio y me entretuve viendo unas flores que crecían sin problemas.

-Miren es el monstruo frentudo- Dijo alguien, y un buen montón de tierra calló sobre mi cara. Seguida de esa voz una risas.

-¿Qué te crees con ese cabello rosa? ¿Una princesa?- Dijo otra niña y las demás rieron nuevamente.

Quise decir algo, pero la garganta se me secó y mis mejillas se sonrojaron de rabia y vergüenza, nunca nadie me había hecho ver de manera tan repulsiva frente a otras personas, ni si quiera había notado que mi frente era tan…grande.

-¿Y qué traes ahí?- La niña de cabello negro se agachó y me arrebató la cadena que mi madre me había dado antes de morir.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió.

-¡Es mío!¡Devuélvela!- Grité saltando sobre la niña que me había arrancado el collar.

-¡Aaa!-Gritó cuando comencé a enterrar las uñas en sus manos, pueden molestarme, puede repetirme una y otra vez lo horrible que soy, pero esa cadena de mariposa era especial, porque era de mi madre.

Las otras dos niñas me empujaron y junto a la de pelo negro salieron corriendo y soltando insultos y risas.

¿Qué dirían sus madres? ¿Debía acusarlas? ¿La odiarían más si lo hacía? Aunque no tenía del todo claro por qué la molestaban tanto.

Me llevé mis manos a la cara y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¿Lloras por culpa de esto?- Dijo alguien frente a mí.

El niño rubio, su mirada no era de tristeza como cuando lo conocí, pero aún se mantenía cauteloso, como si yo pudiera hacerle algo.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que de su mano colgaba el collar.

-¡Mi collar!-Grité feliz, el me lo entregó.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Todos me tienen miedo, aunque no sé por qué.-Explicó el con tristeza.

- A mi todos me molestan porque tengo el cabello rosa y mi frente es enorme.-Dije mientras me ponía el collar.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Naruto Uzumaki- Respondió él. Le sonreí.

-Siento como te trató mi papá Naruto-kun, ni yo lo entiendo.-Me disculpé.

-No-no te preocupes, todos son así conmigo.-Se justificó y por primera vez sonrió, su sonrisa, brillante y tranquilizadora me llenó por completo y me hizo olvidar a las niñas que me habían molestado hace un rato.

-Naruto-kun ¿Tienes amigos?- Pregunté con inocencia.

-No- Contestó él con tristeza.

-Ya no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu amiga.- Mientras decía eso le tomé una mano y la estreché, el se sonrojó y finalmente sonrió.

Cuando volvimos la salón, Naruto se sentó a mi lado, en la última fila, el hacía bromas respecto a las lecciones de vez en cuando. Lo miraba con reproche pero terminaba lanzando diminutas carcajadas con él…no me había reído tanto…desde que mamá estaba viva.

Las clases pasaron y era hora de irnos, mi padre hoy tenía misión, así que debía irme sola a casa.

-Naruto-kun ¿no vienen a buscarte tus padres?- Le pregunté a mi nuevo amigo.

-No tengo padres- Respondió el con tristeza.

-Lo-lo siento- Dije agachando la cabeza.

-No es problema…hoy es tu cumpleaños- Agregó.

-Si… ¿cómo lo supiste?- Pregunté

-Te escuché hablando con tu papá…te invito a comer ramen-Fue la segunda vez que vi su sonrisa.

Caminamos en medio de bromas y trivialidades hasta un puesto que parecía humilde pero que emanaba un olor muy apetitoso.

-¡Viejo!- Gritó Naruto antes de sentarse en una de las bancas

-¡Naruto!-Respondió el hombre que cocinaba con una sonrisa al verlo entrar.- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?- Preguntó, mientras me dirigía a mi una sonrisa.

-¡Viejo es solo una amiga!- Dijo Naruto mientras giraba el rostro al lado derecho, yo solo me senté y traté de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Bueno, a ti y a tu amiga la casa los invita a dos tazones grandes de Ramen-Dijo el levantando su espátula, Naruto aplaudió.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan-Volvió a hablar Naruto.

-Oh Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo el hombre.

-Gracias.- Dije nuevamente avergonzada. No me gustaba tener tanta atención.

El señor que cocinaba resultó llamarse Ichikaru, y al parecer era a donde habitualmente venía a comer Naruto por la familiaridad que compartían, luego de unos minutos nos sirvieron el Ramen.

-¿Sakura-chan por qué te molestaban esas niñas?- Preguntó Naruto después de darle un sorbo a sus fideos.

-Por que tengo una frente enorme y el cabello de un color rosa chillón- Dije.

-Tu frente es bonita me dan ganas de darle un beso- Dijo mientras volvía a mostrarme su sonrisa.

Volví a esconder mi rostro. Ichikaru, soltó una gran risotada.

-Si dices babosadas como esas nunca será tu novia- Dijo

-¡Cállate viejo!- Naruto se sonrojó y se metió una gran cantidad de fideos a la boca. Yo solté una pequeña risa y sonreí.

-¿Sakura?- Me quedé congelada en mi asiento y Naruto se sintió culpable antes que todo aconteciera.

_El siempre se culpaba por errores que yo cometía. Aunque ese fue uno de los pocos errores de los cuales nunca me arrepentiré_

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó mi padre entrando al puesto.

Miré más allá de donde el venía y, efectivamente ya era tarde.

-Disculpe…yo…La invité por su cumpleaños- Dijo Naruto visiblemente apenado.

-Tu…-Mi padre lo observó con un poco de temor, Lugo odio y finalmente rabia.

El sonido de la bofetada que lo propinó resonó en el lugar.-No te acerques a mi hija monstruo- Dijo mi papá con palabras venenosas

-¡Papá!-Grité, el me miró y luego tomó mis muñecas con mucha fuerza. Mi papá nunca había sido brusco. No mientras mamá vivía. Solté unas lágrimas.

-Señor no tiene derecho a decirle eso a Naruto y menos a tratar de esa manera a su hija- Dijo Ichikaru

-¡No me diga lo que tengo que hacer! ¡ese monstruo ya me quitó a mi esposa, no me quitará a mi hija!- Dijo mi padre, tratando de competir con la mirada del cocinero.

-Yo-yo siento haberle quitado a su esposa- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Dije un poco enojada.

-Mucha gente me dice lo mismo "Me quitaste a mi hija, a mi hermana, a mi novio…" no sé como lo hice…pero lo siento- Habló Naruto.

_Mucho después mi padre me contaría que durante el ataque del Kyubi mi madre luchó en un escuadrón especial, resultó gravemente herida y no fue atendida a tiempo, producto de eso, una infección se coló por sus huesos, eso terminó matándola, mi padre siempre lamentó haber tratado a Naruto de esa manera, aunque pasó tiempo, mi padre finalmente admitió que fue culpa del Kyubi, no de Naruto_

-…Solo…no te acerques a Sakura- Murmuró, me tomó, aún con fuerza de la mano y me arrastró hasta casa, no tomó en cuenta mis palabras, ni mi relato de lo maravilloso que era el chico que era Naruto, solo me lanzó sobre mi cama y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día Naruto no me habló, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Esperaba una palabra de su boca, una sonrisa que brillaba por ausencia, miraba ansiosa a que el me defendiera de las niñas que siempre me molestaban, siempre estaba ahí y me ayudaba a enfrentarme a ella, pero el susurro que esperaba…nunca llegó.

-

-

-

-

Naruto no me había hablado en todo el año, se limitaba a defenderme y a mirarme cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta… yo no había hecho otro amigo, ni tampoco se me antojaba otro que no fuera Naruto, ¿Simple capricho?, quizá.

Sin embargo el se hizo muy popular, no de una manera que a mi me gustaría, el era un payaso, le hacía bromas a cada uno de sus compañeros y sobretodo al profesor.

"Falta de atención" Dicen los senseis

"Naturaleza" Dicen los adultos.

"Pena" Digo yo. Y yo lo sabía, porque me sentía de igual forma, pero yo volcaba mi tiempo en los libros, promedio perfecto, practica horrible.

Nadie me ganaba en un examen escrito, ni ese Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo nombre era suspirado y aplaudido, no podía darle al blanco con una kunai, a diferencia de muchos, muchos de mis compañeros cuya puntería presumían. Me conformo con los libros, no pueden hacerte daño, al menos que escondan algo que no quieres saber, no es mi caso.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, otra vez, mi padre lo olvidó, otra vez, también olvidó llevarle flores a mamá. Pero más importante, parece haber perdido las ganas de vivir.

Es el descanso, muchos siguen practicando tiro al blanco, desde hoy podemos utilizarlas libremente dentro de "La zona".

Me alejo del lugar para ir a pasear al pequeño prado con flores que hay en el patio.

Una mariposa.

Con nostalgia y una sonrisa, estiro mis manos para tratar de alcanzarla, aunque sé que no podré. Hay que ser realista.

_Cuando nos conviene así no seremos lastimados_

La mariposa anaranjada se da el lujo de revolotear entre mis dedos antes de perderse al horizonte.

La sigo corriendo, añorando poder igualar su gracia y rapidez, si pudiera ser mariposa.

Mi torpeza no tiene límites, tropiezo y caigo. Dejo salir un gemido de dolor.

Me siento. Mi rodilla sangra, mucho.

-Sakura-chan, te lastimaste- Sonrío con felicidad.

-Naruto…-Susurro junto a una corriente de viento que pasa entre nuestra distancia.

El se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, con su propia polera limpia la sangre.

-No deberías perseguir mariposas, son muy difíciles de atrapar, y me alegra, no deben ser atrapadas.-Dijo sonriendo.

Para no arruinar el momento, imité su gesto.

-Conozco un lugar- Dudó un poco- ¿Quieres venir después de clases?, hoy salimos más temprano- Terminó.

-¡Claro!- Respondí dichosa ante la idea de volver a pasar un rato con el.

El resto fue historia, entremos al aula, el hizo sus ya habituales payasadas, y yo enterré mi nariz en los libros. Aunque sus bromas eran más estúpidas que de costumbre y mis pensamientos se iba al lugar a donde me llevaría Naruto.

Iruka-sensei, sermoneó otra vez a mi rubio amigo, cuando estuvo libre, me obligó a taparme los ojos, ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió con cuidado, en el camino me preguntó muchas veces por m padre, lo cual me conmovió, también me preguntó si había llorado mucho cuando perdí a mi madre.

Llegamos, lo supe porque comenzó a tirar de la venda para sacármela.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan- La venda calló y me encontré en un pequeño prado lleno de flores. Pero más importante que las flores y las mariposas que volaban por doquier, era que Naruto, había recordado mi cumpleaños.

-Recordaste mi cumpleaños- Dije sin aguantar la ilusión.

-Es inevitable, fue el día en el que te conocí.

Sonriendo como no lo hacía hace tiempo, no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre él para abrazarlo y ambos caímos al pasto.

Después de reírnos y correr un rato, decidimos que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Caminamos en silencio, sabiéndonos satisfechos, no estábamos solos.

- Naruto-kun ¡Yo invito a Ramen hoy!- Grite con euforia cuando vi a lo lejos las luces del puesto de comida.

Entré contenta a la tienda seguida por Naruto, me quedé estática cuando me di cuenta que mi padre estaba sentado ahí comiendo.

-Sakura- Dijo en tono apagado- Naruto- Lo saludó

-Papá, yo…- Traté de decir algo pero mi papá volvió a hablar.

-No hay problema…yo pagaré…no vuelvas tarde a casa- Finalizó antes de desaparecer en la entrada.

Sonreí a Naruto que miraba el piso.

-Naruto-kun, vamos a comer- Le tomé la manó y lo guié hasta un banquito.

-¡Sakura! Hace tiempo que no venias, Naruto no ha parado de hablar de ti.- Dijo mientras reprimía una sonrisa y comenzaba a echar los fideos al una gran olla.

Nos sentamos en silencio y observamos con ansias a Ichikaru disponer el resto de los ingredientes en el tazón con caldo humeante.

-Sakura-chan ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.-Preguntó Naruto.

-¡El naranja!- Dije entusiasta.

-Lo recordaré.

Los días y los meses pasaron volando en compañía de Naruto, con sus chistes y su protección la vida era buena.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal de mi rubio amigo, era descanso y no lo podía encontrar. Últimamente tenía más amigos, gracias a la simpatía que causaban sus bromas, lo cual me alegraba profundamente, pero no podía evitar sentirme celosa porque ya no jugábamos tanto como antes; frustrada, me senté en el pasto y paseé mi vista por la zona de recreo, me tensé cuando vi a lo lejos a las niñas que siempre me molestaban, pero esta vez venían en un grupo mucho mayor, la sonrisa en sus rostros transmitían el mensaje "No venimos saludarte amigablemente".

Traté de hacerme la desentendida. ¿Dónde estás Naruto? . Miré el suelo con gesto ausente hasta que un empujón me obligó a levantar la vista cristalizada. ¿Donde estás Naruto?.

-¿Dónde está tu novio rosadita?

-Tu e debes ese collar frentona

-Nadie te salvará tonta

Las palabras hirientes estaban ahí, causándome daño, no estaba mi madre ni Naruto, para que me protegieran, pero… ¿Debía seguir dependiendo de ellos? ¿Era la hora de volar por mi misma?

A cambio de eso solo pudo encogerse en si misma para ocultar el collar de su madre, para hacer oídos sordos a las burlas sin sentido y para que los empujones le solieran menos,

-¡Ey ustedes! ¡Dejen de molestarla!- Levantó la vista y se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, pero que no pertenecían a Naruto si no a otra niña, la hija de la dueña de la floristería.- Tomó unas flores moradas y las lanzó, dándoles de lleno en la boca- Yo me preocuparía, las raíces de esas flores son venenosas- Sonrió como si nada al ver como el grupo de niñas se alejaba corriendo.

-Gra-cias- Dije avergonzada.

-No es nada, ya no te molestarás… ¿Tu eres Sakura verdad?, yo soy Ino y seremos amigas- Dijo la rubia sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Está bien…pero… no tendremos problemas por el veneno de las flores- Pregunté.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, estaba mintiendo.- Volvió a sonreír.

Ino me dio la mano para levantarme y empezó a hablar sin cesar, nunca había hablado tanto con una niña de mi edad porque ninguna se me acercaba, solo me sentía cómoda con Naruto, nunca me importó ser rechazada y no tener amigos, pero ahora que hablo con Ino y ella me cuenta de sus otras amigas que quieren conocerme, siento que no puedo darme la tortura de vivir con escasa vida social.

-Te presentaré a mis amigas, ellas no te tratarán mal, pero antes… ¿Por qué te molestan siempre?- Preguntó Ino

-Porque Tego una frente enorme y mi cabello es de un color extraño- Dije con tristeza.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, ellas solo te tenían envidia, pero deberías dejar de ocultar tu frente con ese flequillo, sólo haces tu problema más evidente- Paró de caminar, hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una cinta roja que ató alrededor de mi cabeza como si fuera un cintillo y dejó algunas mechas afuera- ¿Ves? Luces mucho más bonita, ahora ven, no quiero verte más sola.

Camino delante de mí y yola seguí con paso titubeante hasta llegar a una especie de banca donde estaban sentadas unas niñas hablando animadamente que dejaron de hacerlo al ver llegar a Ino.

-Ino-chan ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó una morena

-Es esa…la niña que molestan por ser fea- Dijo otra en una risilla.

-¡Dejen eso!, desde hoy ella será nuestra amiga-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Yo solo les sonreí, sin saber que más hacer, pero ellas me devolvieron el gesto…y se sintió muy bien.

Estaba pasándomela de muy bien, aunque sus preguntas no tenían sentido, y sus chillidos no tenían fundamentos, tenía amigas, ellas no me molestaban.

-¿Y de cuando eres novia del payaso de Naruto?- Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy su novia, somos amigos-Respondí sonrojada.

-Que bueno, Naruto es un tonto, y no es nada atractivo- Chillo una chica soltando una risa burlona.

Sentí la necesidad de proteger a Naruto, "No es tonto" y yo…."Pienso que es muy lindo", pero si lo hacía ¿Me seguirían hablando?

-Sí, haciendo bromas sin sentido, es tan molesto- Dijo Ino.

-¿Tu que opinas Sakura?-Preguntó una morena.

-Yo-yo…- "¡No pienso eso! Naruto es la mejor persona de todo el mundo, más que ustedes zorras", era lo que tenía en la garganta, era lo que mi cariño por Naruto me instaba a decir pero…- Yo opino lo mismo- Dije, traición pura, el engaño duele hasta a la persona que lo lleva a cabo.

-Bien…Yo en cambio estoy enamoradísima de ¡Sasuke-kun! Es tan lindo y genial…lástima que sus padres murieron…. Pero es tan inteligente, a todas nos gusta y un día una de nosotras será su esposa- Dijo Ino poniéndose las manos en la cara y sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Si…Sasuke-kun- Dijeron a coro.

Sasuke "kun" como suspiraban todas, no era nada del otro mundo, un chico frío y arrogante, siempre se sentaba a la orilla del lago, Naruto me pedía que pasáramos por ahí para ver como se encontraba, según mi rubio amigo, ellos dos se parecía un poco, Sasuke nunca me había llamado la atención…

-Y tu Sakura ¿No piensas que Sasuke-kun es lo mejor?- Suspiro un chica de pelo verde oscuro, desmayándose dramáticamente para después lanzar un risilla.

-Déjala en paz seguro le gusta el tonto de Naruto-Volvió a hablar Ino entre risas y todas la siguieron.

Las burlas…es algo…horrible.

-Ya Sakura, dinos de una vez, ¿Quién te gusta?

"Naruto" era la respuesta, a la cual seguirían las burlas, nunca me había dado cuenta cuan gratificante era hablar con chicas y que estas no me digieran insultos sin razón alguna.

-A-a mi también me gusta Sasuke-kun- Dije, Ino hizo una ligera mueca pero después sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Sasuke?- Preguntó una rubia.

-Bueno…-Traté de responder pero una voz me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Me di vuelta con una inevitable sonrisa para encarar a Naruto y no me lo encontré con su típico pantalón negro y su polera blanca sino con unos pantalones naranjas y un polerón del mismo color.- ¡Ta-dan! ¿No crees que es genial de veras?, ya sé que te gusta el naranjo por eso lo compré de ese mismo color- Naruto parecía muy feliz y me contagió en seguida.

-¡Te vez estupendo Naruto-kun!- Dije alegre y parándome del banquito en el que estaba sentada.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sakura-chan?- Dijo la niña morena con sorna-Pensé que no te gustaba Naruto, odia a las niñas mentirosas- Finalizó.

-Digo… ¡puaj! ¿De verdad creíste que te quedaría bien ese color? , ¡Solo un idiota pensaría eso!-Dije, unas risas me acompañaron, Naruto lució confundido.

-¿De que hablan Sakura-chan?-Expresó su confusión Naruto.

-Eso, que eres un idiota y un molesto, sale ya de mi vista- Dije venenosamente, nuevamente risas de parte de mis nuevas amigas, Naruto pareció entender pero su mueca de comprensión y ternura me desarmó, hubiera sido más sencillo que me hubiera atravesado con un golpe o un insulto, de esos, que solo el sabe cuanto me duelen, pero no, Naruto era muy bueno para hacerme lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Comprendo, ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!- Se despidió Naruto para después desaparecer.

Después de la satisfacción que unas risas amigables me dieron, viento el remordimiento, Naruto había sido mi único amigo y definitivamente me gustaba mas que ese Sasuke, pero… ¿Estaba tan desesperada por un poco de atención?.

-Esas cosas que le dijiste al Uzumaki fueron muy chistosas- Dijo una agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Sí! ¿Viste su cara? Creo que se pondrá a llorar- Rió también Ino.

-Si, jeje, creo…que iré al baño- Dije de manera ausente mientras me alejaba de ellas.

Me odiaba, me detestaba demasiado.

Corrí hacia el baño pasando a llevar a quien se cruzara por mi camino, llegué al lugar y me mojé la cara con desesperación como si así pudiera quitarme la vergüenza que sentía.

Me miré al espejo y…

¿Quién es ella?.

¿Quién soy?

¿Soy…importante para alguien?

Suelto lágrima, Kami, como odio llorar, la niña del espejo me imita, Kami, como odio mi reflejo.

-Sakura-chan- Su voz no hace más que incrementar mi culpa.

-Naruto….yo-Trato de empezar a justificarme

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, supongo que mi amistad o es suficiente

-Maldición Naruto, golpéame, insúltame, no seas tan bueno

-Sakura-chan, no te sientas así, todos queremos que los demás nos acepten, mírame a mi haciendo bromas por doquier-Naruto Sonrió.

-Tu no te mereces nada de esto-Dije derramando más lágrimas

-No todos piensan lo mismo que tu, por alguna razón…todos me odian-Respondió el- De todas formas ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos- Se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté, auque yo era la única persona en el mundo que no se merecía su valiosa amistad

-jeje porque, yo te amo- Dijo Naruto.

"Yo también" era la respuesta, pero solo me quedé ahí con los ojos abiertos, las lágrimas, y estúpido sonrojo, nada disminuía la culpa, solo la hacía más latente.

-Supongo que lo sabías jeje-Volvió a decir Naruto-Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti- Después de decir eso se acercó me dio un beso en mi, ahora, despejada frente y se marchó.

-Yo también te amo- Un susurro lejano, el reflejo de mi espejo confirmaba que eran mis palabras, pero no sonó real…por muy dentro que lo sintiera en mi corazón, nunca sería eal porque desde ahora, viviría de una mentira, cambiaria todos mis principios enseñados por mi madre, a mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, para encajar en la sociedad, al salir del baño con la cara serena pude vislumbrar en la esquina de la puerta como una mariposa estaba atrapada en la red de una araña, pude liberarla.

Pero… ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano iba a morir…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Me miré al espejo por quinta vez consecutiva, hoy nos dirían con quien formaríamos un equipo y quien estaría a nuestro cargo, un inicio de año bastante turbulento, pero era a lo que yo, como Kunoichi quería aspirar, recuerdo vagamente los motivos que me llevaron a decidir ser lo que me voy a convertir en este momento. Recuerdo a mi madre, una excelente Ninja, ella y mi padre formando un mismo equipo, uno de los más solicitados, recuerdo su muerte y su charla de crecimiento, en un extraño formato, recuerdo el collar que ya no llevaba puesto, su funeral y el deseo de querer ser como ella, recuerdo ser la amiga de Naruto y admirarlo y amarlo de una manera tierna. Pasado.

Mi cabello largo y rosado, a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo, me había dicho Ino, y aunque sabía que a Naruto le gustaba mi corte de pelo anterior, lo dejé crecer, porque el día en que lo dejé salir por la puerta del baño, opté por acostumbrarme a amar a algo inalcanzable, al gran Sasuke-Uchiha. Futuro.

Aunque quería ignorarlo, me deprimía un poco el hecho de que Naruto no halla pasado el examen…sería genial hacer equipo con el.

Pero seria más genial hacer equipo con Sasuke, porque todas las niñas me tendrían envidia.

Si….eso era mejor, o al menos de eso me trataba de convencer.

-¿Sakura ya te vas?- Dijo la voz cansada e mi padre, ayer había sido mi cumpleaños, no hubo sorpresas ni saludos, sabía que Naruto lo recordaría, pero evité su presencia todo el día, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos cuatro años, aún, a mis doce se me hacía muy difícil controlar el sonrojo cuando me lo encuentro, y era aún más imposible controlar una sonrisa. Pero lo que yo le había hecho era imperdonable, no podía conmigo misma, y la culpa de verlo solo a veces, la culpa que siento cuando me mira, es algo que no se ha marchado en estos últimos años.

-Si- Le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- Dijo.

-Se me hace tarde, adiós.

Temas sentimentales. Soy experta huyendo de ellos.

Al salir de mi casa me topé con Ino, empezamos una entupida carrera para llegar al aula.

Hace poco yo e Ino iniciamos una rivalidad, la frentona rosada, se convirtió en una amenaza para ella y cree que le quitaré a Sasuke-kun. Si supiera que nada me importa. De todas formas, es mejor seguirle el juego y guardar las apariencias.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto me saludo. ¿Naruto está aquí? ¿Naruto pudo pasar la prueba?

Sonrío como no lo hacía desde que le hablaba y el se sonroja.

Corro hacia él y estoy apunto de lanzarme en sus brazos como si fuera algo de todos los días. Casi.

Reacciono al último momento y lo empujo para hablarle a Sasuke que está, gracias a Kami, sentado tras él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Dijo eufórica, me siento tonta, nunca le había hablado a este, y las primeras palabras son una completa estupidez, sobre todo cuando quiero decírselas a otra persona-¡Buen día!

-Hmp- Respuesta incoherente, pero suficiente para mi, Ino se acerca y empieza una tonta discusión sobre quien se sentará a su lado, la sigo por costumbre.

-No entiendo por qué todas están atrás de Sasuke- Dice Naruto hincándose en la mesa frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke se limita a fulminarlo con la mirada y derepente, Naruto cae sobre Sasuke y terminan juntando sus labios.

-¡Pero qué mierda Naruto!- Me apresuro a separarlos, me basta que a todas les guste Sasuke, ¿Tiene que caer también Naruto? Tanto el último Uchiha como Naruto se llegaron a poner verdes y se empeñaron en restregar sus labios, y cuando Naruto pensó que nada podía ser peor, un grupo de féminas celosas se abalanzó contra él. Demasiada celosa de Sasuke, quien tomó los labios de Naruto antes que yo, tenía que desquitarme con algo, y VINGO, Naruto me salva otra vez.

Era estúpido soñar con el primer beso de Naruto, supongo que no me lo merezco pero…verlo a el es una de las pocas motivaciones que tengo para seguir viniendo a este colegio. Los tiempos en que mi madre era mi modelo a seguir ya pasaron. Hace mucho.

-Ya niños, cálmense comenzar a dictar a que equipo pertenecen.- Dijo Iruka-sensei que venía entrando con una especie de carpeta.

Le sonreí con sorna a Ino cuando su nombre no fue nombrado junto al de Sasuke, otra costumbre, competir por cosas que no me incumbían.

-El equipo 7 estará conformado por Sakura Haruno

Presté atención.

-Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto brincó del asiento y gritó jubilosamente, oculté mi rostro con decepción pero no pude evitar una sonrisa…y luego el remordimiento…sólo le haré pasar malos ratos.

-Y Sasuke Uchiha

Ahora yo brinqué, aunque ganas no tenía, pero era lo que me correspondía.

Naruto empezó a discutir, era claro que era el rival de Sasuke, pero recuerdo que pasábamos cerca de él, solo porque Naruto quería asegurarse que estaba bien. De cierta forma sólo quería ser su amigo.

-Muy bien, mañana se reunirán con sus Junnin a cargo, desde ahora considérense ninjas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.-El sensei se retiró dejándonos a todos.

-Sakura-chan, vamos a almorzar juntos- Dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-Ni loca- Dije. ¿Cómo no me mordía la lengua?. Quizá el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ahí me motivo a conservar la tonta apariencia que aun trataba de mantener. Pero ay no me importaba ser amiga de Ino, de hecho, ya no lo era ¿Qué me motiva a seguir con esto?.

Simple.

Naruto despierta en mis sentimientos que…me asustan.

¿Qué pasa si me ilusiono demasiado y después él desaparece?

Como mi madre

Como el cariño ausente de mi padre.

Es mejor seguir fingiendo es más seguro.

-¿Sasuke-kun quieres almorzar conmigo?- Pregunto como si mis palabras no me sonaran tontas.

-No.

Sasuke se paró y desapareció, Naruto me queda mirando. Desvío el rostro. No quiero que vea mi sonrojo.

-Ayer era tu cumpleaños Sakura-chan.

-Si.

-Supongo…que...¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritó un poco nervioso. Me di vuelta y el estaba con los brazos abiertos, tentador, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Gracias.- Trate de desaparecer lo más pronto posible. Cada segundo a su lado, eran años de tortura, su lejanía me lastimaba, pero sé que la cercanía dolerá aún más.

Los sentimientos por Naruto me asustan, porque tengo miedo que este hermosa emoción se trasforme en una pesadilla, en una daga más a la colección inagotable de maldiciones y pesares.

El cariño de mi madre se trasformó en una infausta muerte.

El cariño que mi padre me tenía quedó en el olvido.

Mis amigas, con las que compartía chismes, ficticios y reales, y con las que hablaba del inexistente atractivo de Sasuke-kun, dejaron de ser importantes poco a poco, y solo quedó vacío, al menos el vacío no te hacia daño.

No sé cuanto tiempo más aguante esta situación, menos con Naruto a mi lado todo el tiempo. Cuando sé que aún me espera, cuando sé que no me olvida.

Yo también estoy esperando a salir del la crisálida para mostrar mis alas, espero a la madures que tal ves no llegará. Ojala un día pueda dar un paso al frente y abrazar a Naruto libremente, solo porque se me antoja, solo porque queremos hacerlo.

Pero mis fantasmas me persiguen. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, habría ayudado a mi padre a llevar a mi mamá al hospital, si fuera mejor niña y mujer, mi padre aun me querría, si no fuera tan extraña, no me hubieran molestado tanto. Si fuera un poco más valiente, podría hacer feliz a Naruto. Algún día podré.

Pero mientras ese día llega, seguiré oculta en las sobras, seguiré atrapada en esta telaraña.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡Naruto!...por favor…no vallas tras Sasuke…tu lo dijiste…ambos morirán.-Grité con un poco de desespero al ver que trataba de ignorarme y volvía a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando no quería admitir mis sentimientos.

¿Fue ayer cuando no pude detener a Sasuke? ¿Cuándo grité que lo amaba? ¿Es cierto que el olió la mentira y se sintió aún más ofendido y motivado para irse?

¿Fue ayer cuando fui a darle la noticia a Naruto pero todo se salió de control y terminé llorando por Sasuke, cuando en mi corazón solo lamentaba haberle fallado a Naruto, otra vez?

¿Fue ayer cuando prometí que no volvería a dejarlo solo y que entrenaría para protegerlo? ¿Cuando nació en mí nuevamente el propósito de seguir a mi madre, a mi maestra Tsunade y convertirme en una excelente kunoichi?

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que vi a Naruto entrar nuevamente por la misma puerta por la cual trataba de irse en estos momentos?

¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado desde que lo vi con la cuarta cola y me sentí estúpida al no poder hacer nada?

¿Cuántos minutos desde que lo abracé después que él salvo a konoha de las garras de Pein?

¿Cuántas horas corrieron sin piedad, desde que Sai me confirmó la más temidas de las sospechas y me dio que Naruto aún me amaba?

¿Cuántos días desde que pude decir te amo?

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que fallé al tratar de matar a Sasuke? ¿Desde que Naruto dijo que moriría con el de ser necesario?

Es difícil decirlo. Parece poco tiempo. O quizá demasiado.

-Sakura-chan, tarde o temprano teníamos que enfrentarnos.- Dijo el con la más vil de las sonrisas que jamás me había mostrado.

Apreté los puños. El iría de todas formas. Me acerqué a el hasta que nuestra distancia fuera una burla.

-Prométeme que volverás, con o sin Sasuke, prométeme que TU volverás con vida.- Dije casi con desesperación.

-Sakura…hace tiempo aprendí a no hacer promesas que no cumpliré- Dijo con tristeza. Me tragué el llanto y la bilis.

-Creo…que solo me queda desearte suerte- Dije mirando al suelo y retrocediendo, alargando nuestra distancia, y alejándome de la tentación. Levanté el rostro para verlo marchar y ahí estaba él, como siempre con los brazos abiertos ¿Por qué lo hacia?, negué con la cabeza, un roce sería lo suficiente para noquearlo y llevarlo a la rastras a la aldea, una palabra de amor para hacerme regurgitar lo que trataba de contener.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan.- No le respondí, solo lo vi alejarse y medio perderse en el horizonte.

-De nuevo lo dejarás- Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Papá- Exclamé sorprendida.

-¿Vaz a dejarlo otra vez?- Preguntó lo que antes había afirmado.

-No puedo hacer nada más- Respondí.

-Hija… Sé que no he sido el mejor padre, tal vez no me merezca que lleves mi apellido pero… te arrepentirás si no vas por el, te arrepentirás como esa vez que te devolviste a la casa solo porque yo lo dije y dejaste solo a Naruto, como esa vez que llegaste llorando a casa porque fuiste mala con el, o esa noche que pasaste en vela porque tratabas de averiguar si podías hacer algo respecto al biju.-Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-No me había dado cuenta que eras tan observador- Dije con tristeza.

-No sabía que había criado a una cobarde- Lo dijo de tal manera que las lágrimas pararon y tuve que ver si su expresión era tan dura como su voz, pero su mueca era amable.-Deja de tenerle miedo a tus sentimientos.

-¿Y si salgo lastimada? ¿Y si de todas maneras Naruto muere contra Sasuke?- Pregunté con Angustia.

-Al menos lo diste todo, pusiste tu mejor empeño, ¿que pasa si te quedas acá de brazos y mañana llega el cadáver de Naruto?- Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Escarbó en su bolsillo y de él extrajo el collar de mi madre y sin ninguna señal me lo puso.- Se que elegirás lo correcto, nunca necesitaste de mi.- Mi papá se fue con paso lento y tranquilo hasta desaparecer tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Miré con desesperación hacia todos lados en busca de respuestas y valor.

Una mariposa.

Una mariposa estaba recién saliendo de su capullo y estaba empezando a volar, torpemente, pero sus giros pronto adquirieron la gracia necesaria.

_Esa mariposa a pasado por muchas cosas, pasó por muchos cambios y transformaciones…_

Me acerqué a un pequeño charco que había en el piso y observé mis facciones, cansadas, acabadas.

_Y ahora, aunque está descolorida, sigue volando_

Simplemente no era justo.

No era justo.

Tan egoísta todo el tiempo.

Preocupada de ser lastimada. De no ser aceptada.

¿Y Naruto?

Llamado monstruo una y otra vez

Empujado y odiado, hecho a un lado y pasado por alto. Etiquetado, perseguido.

El debería tener más miedo que nadie y…._ aunque está descolorido, sigue volando_

El rostro de mi madre brotó entre recuerdos borrosos.

El sudor ya empapaba mi frente, el cabello y las ropas ya se me pegaban a mi piel, mis pies moldeados de chacra alcanzaron su máxima felicidad porque… no permitiría que todos los sacrificios de Naruto se vinieran abajo, prometí que lo cuidaría, que yo lo salvaría la próxima, incluso de si mismo, y también prometí, que ya no reprimiría mis sentimientos, ¿Cuándo lo prometí?, lo acabo de hacer.

¡Naruto, no estás solo, toda Konoha te paresia y te necesita!

¡Yo te aprecio!…y te necesito…siempre lo hice.

Su chaqueta roja, parecida a la de Jiraya, su melena dorada, como la primera vez que choqué contra él, su mirada azul, perdida en futura conclusiones, sus facciones llenas de confusión al ver una mancha rosácea que se lanza sobre él, haciendo perder el equilibrio, ambos caemos al suelo.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Pregunta Naruto. Y yo que pensaba ser fuerte, estoy llorando como la niña que el rescató de unas abusadoras en su primer día de clases.

-Los siento tanto- Pronuncio con esfuerzo. El me acaricia el cabello mientras me refugiaba en su pecho.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada.

-Naruto…siento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, siento haber ignorado mis sentimientos, siento ser egoísta pero por sobretodo…lamento impedir que vallas por Sasuke.-Dije entre llanto y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sakura-chan…yo no voy a cambiar de idea…- Demasiadas palabras, el movimiento de su boca es demasiado apetitoso, pero prefiero ese compás sobre mis labios, al ver que algo lo llena deja tratar de decir algo y se queda quieto. Al ver que no hace acción alguna muevo los labios frenéticamente, pero el sigue sin dar respuesta, me separo de el.

-Supongo…que debo tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos- Dije apenada.

-No es eso…solo que, el puro hecho de poder volver a abrazarte me hace inmensamente feliz.- Dice y sin darme tiempo para responder nos volvemos a fundir en un beso sin final.

Mi boca y la suya siempre estuvieron hechas la una para la otra. Siempre me perdí en sus ojos, siempre temí a sus brazos, y nunca fui tan feliz de sentir eso, nunca me sentí tan estúpida por negarlo todo este tiempo.

-Sakura-chan…Feliz cumpleaños.

-Siempre lo recuerdas, no importa que tan inoportuno sea- Dije

-Para mí siempre haz sido…una mariposa- Dijo Naruto antes de volver a apresar mi boca contra la suya. Nunca nadie entendía cuando hablaba de orugas y crisálidas. Pero no me sorprendía que Naruto lo hiciera, ni que lo digiera cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Naruto…Irás por Sasuke de todos modos- Afirmé apesumbrada mientras me levantaba y lo ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

-…

-Yo iré contigo. Nunca más te dejaré solo.

Naruto sonrió, y desvió la vista, pero pude ver una ligera lágrima, una gota escapando del mar azul de sus ojos profundos. Me acerqué y le tomé la mano, el la apretó y volvió a besarme.

- Sakura-chan, yo no moriré… no ahora que te tengo conmigo…Tu tampoco volverás a estar sola.

Una mariposa pasó por nuestro lado y jugueteó alrededor de Naruto, probablemente atraída por el color de sus ropas.

Levanto mi mano, no tengo intención de alcanzarla, solo quiero sentir la nostalgia de otros tiempos. Naruto toma la mano que levanté y se la lleva a los labios.

-Te amo.-Dice acercándose un poco más a mi.

Miro la mariposa irse sin prisas.

-Yo también.-

La Mariposa juega, vuela, revolotea y se va…

* * *

aWWW me gustó mucho,un poco largín, 18 paginas de wordtodopoderoso xD! o.Ó, no odien a Saku, entiendan su miedo ~.~ ¿Les gusto? ojalá halla sido así, y nunca antepongan el narcisismo que se desarrolla traves del placer de ser aceptado que susverdaderos intereses y opiniones :)


End file.
